En la lista el último eres tú
by Alisaness Cullen
Summary: Una Bella enamoradiza que no ha tenido mucha suerte en el amor. Un destino que se empeña en que es hora de que conozca a Edward. Una lista de chicos. ¿Qué pasará cuando conozca a Edward Cullen?


Los personajes son obra de la extraordinaria creación de la escritora _Stephenie__Meyer_. Yo solo los utilizo para hacer realidad las locuras de mi imaginación y compartirlas con ustedes. Gracias Meyer, por regalarnos estos personajes. La trama es de mi propiedad.

* * *

><p>Cuando el amor no es lo que esperas.<p>

Cuando esto sucede tu vida se desmorona, sientes que nada vale, sientes que todo ha acabado, que por lo que has luchado no ha valido la pena, pero sobre todo, sientes esa opresión en el pecho que te corta la respiración. Te duele y es horrible

Hola, soy Isabella Swan y les cuento mi peor caída en el amor.

Soy una chica tímida, no me gusta ser el centro de atención y me cuesta relacionarme porque siempre pienso en el qué dirán.

¿Les caeré bien? ¿Les gustará lo que opine?

Sí, así soy yo, siempre pensando primero en los demás y después en mí.

Muchas creen que soy una de esas niñitas de papá, que no les gusta relacionarse con nadie de su clase y es todo lo contrario. No vengo de una familia rica, ni mucho menos. Mis perspectivas de futuro son como las de cualquier otro: superarse, tener un trabajo estable y quien sabe, hasta formar una familia.

Me encanta leer libros románticos de esos en los que el amor dura por siempre, esos que te pintan el mundo puro color rosa y en el que yo creía hasta hace unas horas.

El destino puede jugar buenas y malas pasada, y el mío, como que no está de humor.

Cuando estudiaba en el instituto me encantaba compartir con mis amigas, e inventar cada año algo nuevo. Me acuerdo que había unas actividades extras-escolares, si elegías algunas de ellas te regalaban dos puntos para la materia que tú eligieras, y bueno sabíamos como empezábamos el año pero no se sabía como transcurriera, así que mejor es prevenir que lamentar.

Los chicos pueden llegar a desconcentrar, era mejor estar preparada para cualquier calificación y con eso no digo que sea mala estudiante, soy muy buena, pero muy distraída también y enamoradiza hasta un extremo inexplicable.

Cualquier chico con buen físico me dejaba soñando – risa irónica – ríanse, pero esa es mi poca cordura. Nunca he tenido un físico de sueño, tampoco me he preocupado por él, pero aquí estoy, siempre diciendo: _"El chico que me quiera me querrá tal como soy"_, y ya he tenido las consecuencias de los actos.

Los chicos quieren con los ojos, mientras yo quiero con mis sentimientos; los que siempre terminan arrugados en una papelera. Realmente no se si alguna vez me he enamorado, pero he llegado a la conclusión de que de cualquier forma duele, que si te buscan por un rato, de que si los acompañas, que si apuestan por la mejor chica o se burlan de las peores.

Yo no sé en cual de todas esas categorías este, pero en la desenamorada estaré por siempre.

¿Cuándo tuve mi primer novio? A los doce años.

Hace trece años empezó la peor de mis pesadillas, _"El amor"_. Ese sentimiento que todas creemos controlar o por lo menos yo lo pensé. Era un chico blanco de mi estatura, con unos ojos marrones, una mirada muy picara, su sonrisa me encantaba, y no lo podía creer cada vez que me miraba o me saludaba. Yo solo suspiraba. Mis amigas se burlaban de mí mientras me guardaban el secreto, pero todo terminó.

Una mañana cuando iba bajando las escaleras para ir a la cafetería él me llamo y me dijo: _"Isabella, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"_

Ese día sentía que mi mayor sueño se hacía realidad, o eso es lo que podía pensar una adolescente a la cual sus hormonas empiezan a despertar. Tenía doce años, era mi "primer amor" me llamaron y no le pude responder en ese momento, pero antes de marcharnos del instituto le respondí un simple ¡_si_! y nos sonreímos los dos. Esa noche casi no pude dormir, por fin tenía novio.

Aquí estaba un nuevo día con una ilusión enorme de sentir esos labios espectaculares con los cuales había soñado tantas veces. ¿Y qué? Nada, sí, así como lo leéis, nada. No pasó absolutamente nada. Él chico estuvo todo el día con sus amigos y yo no podía, o mejor dicho, no quería acercarme por vergüenza.

Así transcurrió todo mi curso escolar. Lo intentamos tres veces durante el año, pero siempre terminábamos igual. De amigos éramos los mejores pero de novios, no nos podíamos ni acercar. Así que renuncie a él, con la esperanza de que algún día vendría el siguiente, o que en un futuro no muy lejano, pudiera funcionar.

Así empecé a crear la lista de mis amores fallidos, y el primero fue mi mejor amigo.

**Lista de los novios de Isabella.**

Embry.

Al siguiente año, nuestra locura fue inscribirnos a una clase extra-escolar para escribir poemas y cuentos, esos donde te expresas, y fue genial. ¿Algún novio ese año? No, no tuve, así que mi vida seguía en una balanza del destino.

Otro año pasó y nos inscribimos en una clase de karate. Si, fue la más loca. Creo que cada año íbamos subiendo un poco el eslabón en las ocurrencias, cada año nos proponíamos una aventura más arriesgada que superar.

Karate, tres locas en una clase, buenos pero empezaron los horarios, las clases… todo se complico y nos retiramos. El trío dinámico siempre junto, así nos decidimos llamar.

Ese año apareció un chico guapo de otro instituto, todo iba genial y estuvimos cuatro meses juntos, hasta que no pude más. Me quería controlar cada minuto de mi vida, y está bien que fuéramos novios, pero ni a mi madre le daba tantas explicaciones. El decía que su novia anterior lo había engañado y no quería volverlo a vivir, pero éramos novios, no esposos. Así que terminamos.

Así que otro más en la lista de Isabella.

**Lista de los novios de Isabella.**

Embry.

Mike.

En los ínter-cursos del instituto, siempre íbamos las tres al polideportivo a ver a los chicos jugar y dígame ustedes, que chica no se ha fijado en esos cuerpos de futbolistas y deportistas. Sí, ya lo sé, los de los chicos del instituto no son como los de la televisión, pero están a más alcance de nosotras, ¿no?

Así que nos trasladábamos al polideportivo a ver a los chicos en los partidos de futbol. Ver esos culitos todos paraditos y duros nos provocaba tocarlos, -carcajadas-. Esas eran nuestras locas aventuras, después nos poníamos a ver cual tenía mejor trasero o cual tenía mejores piernas. El cinco o el nueve o el dieciséis.

Esos años, recuerdo que me la pasaba mucho en el polideportivo. Muchos chicos también pasaron por mi lista. Suena un poco fea esa expresión, pero es la consecuencia de ser tan enamoradiza.

**Lista de los novios de Isabella.**

Embry.

Mike.

Jacob.

James.

Erick.

Seth.

Tyler.

Sam.

Hay que acotar que todos no fueron mis novios, la mayoría de ellos fueron descartes que tuvimos la gran idea de hacer entre mis amigas y yo, para no acercarnos a ellos, por que no eran mi prototipo de novio o por que no nos convenía, pero mi lista creció en esos años hasta que entre a la universidad.

El papel de la chica nueva volvió, ya que mis amigas y yo habíamos elegidos carreras distintas. Si, el trío dinámico como nos hacíamos llamar se separaba, pero no había llegado a su fin.

Mi lista de chicos también ceso por un tiempo. Las cosas habían cambiado para Isabella Swan, y seguirían cambiando de una forma tan extraordinaria que no me lo podía haber llegado a imaginar. Conocí varias amigas y chicos también con los cuales compartía un montón pero de pronto apareció él; un chico alto, de contextura delgada y, unos ojos penetrantes que te dejaban ensimismada en ellos.

Quería conocerlo pero no me atrevía a acercarme y hablarle, ¿qué pensaría de mí?

Y si, mi puñetero que dirá de nuevo salió a relucir, con lo bonito que es cuando no lo siento.

Una vez iba saliendo de la universidad con una amiga y el iba entrando. Se pusieron a hablar, ya que se conocían. Ella me lo presentó, y cuando él tocó mi mano el mundo se paró o eso fue lo que yo más deseaba.

El siguiente semestre coincidimos en las materias, ya que él era un chico nuevo que integraba este semestre. Acababa de regresar después de un año fuera de la ciudad, nos llevábamos muy bien y con el tiempo lo conocí. Vivía cerca de donde yo había estudiado el instituto y no lo podía creer porque nunca habíamos coincidido, también practicaba Karate, cosa que me sorprendió mucho más porque su profesor era el mismo que había dado las clases extra- escolares en mi institución. Con el tiempo la amistad que se había formado entre nosotros era muy grande y cada día el me conquistaba un poco más.

Así fue pasando el tiempo, y era todo un caballero de esos que no existen ahora, que solo creemos que están en los cuentos de Disney, pero en él, esos hábitos y buenos modales seguían vivos. Todo era tan lindo hasta que un día me pidió ser su novia, yo pensé que estaba soñando, todo era tan perfecto…

Estábamos sentados en la banca de un parque y él me regalo una rosa justo unos minutos antes de pedirme que fuera su novia, claro, yo no me lo pensé mucho y acepté. Juntamos nuestros labios y puedo llegar a pensar que fue el beso más extraordinario que había recibido en ese momento. Pasamos unos espectaculares seis meses, y cada día me enamoraba más de él. Era tan increíble y atento conmigo que parecía un sueño, pero todo cambio, mi suerte no suele durar mucho tiempo.

Un día recibí una llamada del hospital de Forks, en la que me dijeron que mi padre estaba ingresado por que había tenido un accidente, consecuencias del mismo descubrieron que estaba sufriendo del corazón, así que me tuve que ir a cuidarlo, solo sería un tiempo pero lo más difícil fue decírselo a Edward.

—Cariño mi padre está enfermo y necesito viajar a cuidarlo.

—Pero Bella, ¿será mucho tiempo?

—No cariño, serán solo unos días te lo prometo, como mucho será un mes.

— ¿Estas segura?

—Completamente. —Dije con mucha seguridad.

—Pues vete tranquila, yo te esperare hasta que vuelvas.

Esas fueron sus palabras y yo como una tonta creí y confié en él. Cada noche soñaba que volvía a su lado y el mes se cumplió pero yo no pude regresar. Tampoco nos habíamos olvidado, cada noche nos hablábamos por el MSN o el Twitter, el teléfono y hasta por el Facebook.

Cada día, daba gracias a los creadores de la tecnología por hacer la distancia tan corta. Ya habían pasado dos meses y los últimos días sentía a Edward tan extraño… La universidad lo tenía agotado y lo podía entender, cuando yo volviera me pasaría lo mismo.

El siguiente fin de semana era el cumpleaños de mi madre así que aproveché de viajar a Jacksonville con esa escusa, extrañaba mucho a mi madre pero también a Edward y necesitaba verlo.

El sábado fue imposible y el domingo logré hablar con él y lo que me dijo no me gustó.

—Hola cariño —Me dijo y me regalo un tierno beso en la boca.

Pasamos media hora paseando y charlando hasta que decidió que era mejor sentarnos un rato. Me fije que por coincidencias del destino estábamos sentados en la misma banca donde me había pedido ser su novia, una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios.

—Bella, ¿seguirás mucho tiempo viviendo con tu padre?

—No creo, cariño. Está mejorando, pero no tan rápido como los doctores pensaron.

—Bella no podemos seguir así.

— ¿Así como Edward? — Pregunté dudando de esa frase.

—Así Bella, con la distancia. Cada día nos hablamos menos y el trabajo y la universidad me tienen todo el tiempo ocupado. Las clases de karate… No puedo más.

—Cariño tranquilo, si podemos. Por no hablar un día no se caerá el mundo, no pasa nada —. ¡Qué tonta fui!

—Bella es mejor dejar las cosas por las buenas. Yo te quiero mucho mi pequeña, pero no te quiero agobiar y me duele abandonarte.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo Edward?

Sí, para los que no les ha quedado claro, me estaba cortando, pero yo como una tonta no lo quería aceptar tan fácil.

—Bella, que dejemos todo aquí. Seguiremos hablando por MSN y todo eso y nos llamaremos. Amor, yo te quiero mucho pero no nos podemos seguir lastimando de esta forma, eso es lo que hacemos, así que cuando vuelvas volveremos a ser novios ante todos. Mientras, estaremos de amigos, pero sabes que solo a ti es a la que quiero.

–Está bien te prometo que no tardare mucho tiempo con mi padre, en cuanto se mejore volveré.

El tiempo pasaba y las recuperaciones de mi padre no eran tan rápidas como esperaba. Edward y yo nos seguíamos hablando por teléfono, MSN, Facebook, Twitter y todas las formas que podíamos y cada vez que podíamos, pero la distancia hizo estragos. Ya casi habían pasado seis meses desde que estaba viviendo con mi padre.

Un día vi en el Facebook de Edward, que decía:

**Tiene una relación con: Tanya Denali**

Un balde de agua fría hubiera sido mejor para mí, pero aunque en el momento lo "acepte" o eso fue lo que yo creí, no me di por vencida. Volvía a hablar por teléfono con él y me seguía tratando bonito, sus palabras y forma no habían cambiado conmigo, así que creí que era una broma de mal gusto con sus amigos.

Pero un mes después estoy aquí al frente de mi ordenador, viendo una foto de Edward en donde esta abrazando a una chica muy guapa, blanca y de cabellos rubios. Mi autoestima está por los suelos y hasta por el subsuelo si es que eso es posible. Tienen sus manos entrelazadas, él la abraza por la cintura y la otra mano de ella reposa sobre la de él, sus caras están juntas y sus sonrisas lo dicen todo… son pareja. La tal Tanya Denali esta ante mis ojos, y no puedo creer que tan ciega he podido ser todo este tiempo.

Y como pedida por mí conciencia, en la radio empezó a sonar la canción de: "Axel Fernández" - Te quiero olvidar.

"_Que tonto me siento  
>siendo tan honesto,<br>la verdad que tonto fui  
>sufro en el silencio<br>hablo con los sueños  
>en los sueños que creí<em>

_Por quererte y tenerte  
>sujetarte y protegerte<br>por pelearme con la gente  
>al defender tu honor<em>

_Por mostrarte cuantas veces  
>te he guardado aquí en mi mente<br>por saber lo que es quererte  
>hoy me siento lo peor<em>

_Y te quiero olvidar  
>te quise dar un día mas de sol<br>te quise dar un poco mas de amor  
>y te di mi cuerpo, mi alma y mis sueños,<br>mi piel y hasta mis huesos._

¿Quien fue el que dijo que la distancia no separaba? Yo que amaba la tecnología, en estos momentos la odiaba.

_Te quise dar el sonido de mi voz  
>te quise dar este pobre corazón<br>te quise dar y tu no quisiste...  
>y tu no quisiste mas...<em>

_A pasado el tiempo miro y no te tengo  
>vivo con mi soledad<em>

_Por besarte y desearte, entregarme y no olvidarte  
>por luchar y no perderte no merezco esta traición<br>por soñarte eternamente que eras mía para siempre  
>Por saber lo que se siente hoy me siento lo peor...<em>

Lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas y mi corazón se apretaba cada vez más. No lo podía creer, me costaba respirar. Simplemente quería gritar, le quería gritar a él.

_Y te quiero olvidar  
>te quise dar un día mas de sol<br>te quise dar un poco mas de amor  
>y te di mi cuerpo, mi alma y mis sueños,<br>mi piel y hasta mis huesos._

_Te quise dar el sonido de mi voz  
>te quise dar este pobre corazón<br>te quise dar y tu no quisiste...  
>y tu no quisiste mas..."<em>

La canción lo decía todo, era tan tonta en confiar en él. Ahora solo me quedaba sufrir en silencio y dejar que siguiera pasando el tiempo.

Mi suerte no era tan perfecta así que tampoco la iba a seguir tentando, no seguiría siendo el hazme reír de nadie. No volvería a la casa de mi madre, formaría mi vida aquí y no le volvería dar a ningún hombre mi corazón; porque sencillamente ese órgano ya no existía en mi cuerpo. Ya no había nada de él y una vez más la lista seguía creciendo, llegando a su fin con un nuevo y, _"¿porque no?"_ Tal vez un último integrante, eso solo el tiempo lo sabría.

**Lista de los novios de Isabella Swan.**

Embry

Mike

Jacob

James

Erick

Seth

Tyler

Sam

Edward.

Pero algo si tenía claro a mis veinticinco años, que en la lista el último eres tú, Edward Cullen.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Primero que todo quiero darle las gracias a Heather Doll, por esa revisión de último minuto, cariño creo que se me quedaron guardadas todas las correcciones en mi cabeza :P<p>

Bueno ahora si, chicas o chicos aquí les traigo este capi corregido, espero este mejor que el anterior. Ya que fue otro de mis arrebatos de locura que se me ocurrió y creo que hasta se escribió solito, lo escribí de madrugada por eso las complicaciones. Muchas hemos pasado por esto en algún momento, los desamores son parte de la vida pero seguimos buscando que Cupido nos fleche XD XD XD XD

Espero mucho que les haya gustado y espero su comentario (bufidos, aplausos, tomatazos o rosas) se acepta cualquiera ;)

Sus REWIEV son mi motivación para que las ocurrencias se formen en mi mente y mis dedos corran sobre mi teclado a velocidad vampírica ;) Me despido dejándole mordisquitos de los chicos Cullen

ALISANESS 3


End file.
